


You Make Everything Okay

by JWillowwolf



Series: What FamILY Means [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, One Shot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWillowwolf/pseuds/JWillowwolf
Summary: Something was wrong, and she couldn’t really explain how. Maybe she could but she feared it. Feared that the truth could shatter everything nice that had been happening to her. But they had always helped her. They would help her now... Right?“Would you be mad if I were a boy?”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Nico Flores, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Series: What FamILY Means [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	You Make Everything Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, so I’m working on a fanfic, but in the meantime, I thought up this one shot. I hope this pulls on your heartstrings a little. Sorry if I make you cry though <3.

Something was wrong. Something had always been wrong, but Angel never seemed to be able to deduce what. The worse [or better?] part of it was that recently everything had been going so right. For a long time, she’d been feeling so alone at the orphanage, but then on a lovely rainy day she met the Sanders.

Angela had been sitting alone in the bay window of the orphanage playroom watching the rain, when a kind looking man came and sat with her. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Angela greeted shyly.

“I’m Thomas, what’s your name?”

“Angelica Hart.”

“That’s a pretty name.”

“Thankyou. Your name is nice too.”

Thomas smiled. “Thankyou. So, Angel, why are you sitting alone? Wouldn’t you rather play with the other kids?”

Angela began to nervously play with the sleeves of her hoodie. “I… I don’t think they’d want to play with me.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m weird.”

Thomas frowned. “Who told you that?”

“I’m not supposed to say…”

“Well, for what’s it’s worth, I think you seem cool.”

Angela’s eyes widened in surprise. “Me?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because you just seem cool,” Thomas answered with a shrug.

“You seem nice to me. You’re a lot nicer than most people I’ve met. Accept Mama because she’s the nicest person in the world.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. She’s always there to hold me, and play, and talk- or she was…” Angela trailed off. She missed her Mama a lot.

“Would you like to play with me?”

Angela’s eyes widened again. “Really?”

“Yes. We can play anything you want,” Thomas said with a kind bright smile that reminded Angela very much of her Mama.

“Like Raindrop Racers?”

“Um, I don’t know that game. Can you teach me?”

“It’s easy. You look at the window and chose a raindrop, then you cheer it on until it reaches the bottom.”

Thomas nodded. “Do we choose separate raindrops, or can we cheer for the same one?”

“We can both cheer for one.”

So, they did, and after a few rounds of Raindrop Racers, they ended up talking about a lot of different things. Like music and food and movies and Disney. Most of their conversation really was about Disney. Their talk however was interrupted when another man came up behind Thomas and put his hands over his eyes.

“Guess who?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Angel, can you give me a clue who it is?”

“He’s got a beard.”

“Santa?” Thomas guessed.

The man scoffed. “Santa?”

“He doesn’t look round and jolly, but he is wearing red.” Angel added.

“Ah, is he one of Santa’s elves?”

“Are you?”

“No.”

“He isn’t.”

“Well then, he must be a dwarf.”

“I’m taller than you.”

“Not by much.”

“So, you do know who I am?”

“Nope, still guessing.”

The man rolled his eyes and Thomas grinned as Angel giggled. “Hmm, are you by any chance my darling husband?”

“Yes, I am.” 

“Angel, this is Nico, my husband. Nico, this is Angelica Hart.”

“Lovely to meet you, Miss Hart.”

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Thomas’s husband.”

“Angel and I were just talking about fairy tales.”

“Ah. What’s your favourite?”

“I like the Snow Queen. There are a lot of different stories in that one, but Gera never gives up on Kay no matter how far she must go to find him.”

“Well, that’s what good friends do, right? They never give up.”

“What’s your favourite story?”

“Hmm, I used to love Jack and the Beanstalk. I almost memorised it when I was little.”

“Was that a long time ago?”

“Yeah. It-kind of was.”

The two men and Angel talked for quite a while after that. they met again every day for the next week, up to the day that Nico and Thomas came back and asked if Angel would like to live with them as a part of their family. That was a wonderful day for Angel.

She went to live with them soon after and the three became close. Whenever Angela felt anxious or unsure, they were there with words of understanding and encouragement. So surely, they’d help her with this. Right?

To be honest, Angel wasn’t sure. Something was wrong, and she couldn’t really explain how. Maybe she could but she feared it. Feared that the truth could shatter everything nice that had been happening to her. She felt torn between keeping things to herself and telling her parents. Nico and Thomas might be upset if they found out. But they didn’t get angry like father. Angel had to keep reminding herself that they were nothing like him.

So here she was, standing in the living room, feeling very scared but hoping that Nico and Thomas could help her. They always helped her. Just like Mama. They would help her now.

“Hey kiddo, everything okay?” Thomas asked when he noticed her worried expression.

‘Just do it quick.’ Angela told herself. ‘Like ripping off a band aid.’

“Would you be mad if I were a boy?”

Nico frowned. “What?”

“I, well, I was.” Angel began to panic, but then Nico took her hand.

“Hey, it’s okay. We wouldn’t be mad at you.”

“You- you wouldn’t?”

“No, Angel, we love you no matter what,” Thomas affirmed.

“Really?”

Thomas took her other hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “Yep, you could be a boy, girl, or any variation and we’d still love you, kiddo. Because we’re your family”

Tears began to well in Angel’s eyes. “I… I think I’m a boy. I know I wasn’t born one, but I feel like I was. but I’m in the wrong body- and I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you don’t have to be sorry, Spiderling. We still love you very much,” said Nico.

Thomas nodded then added. “Yeah, and if you feel like you’re a boy, then we’ll help you with that. Whether it means wearing different clothes or cutting your hair or changing your name, or even all-of the above.”

“I can change my name?”

Thomas nodded. “If you want to.”

“Do you have anything in mind?” Nico Inquired.

Angel thought for a few moments. This was important. He liked the name Angelica his Mama had given it to him after all. But it didn’t fit him. Not anymore. He still wanted a name that his Mama would like though, and he remembered there was one she used to love.

“I like the name Virgil.”

“Virgil, huh? That’s a cool sounding name.”

Virgil smiled and everything suddenly felt right. He was with his dads and they accepted him as their son. They accepted his new name and still loved him. They really loved him, and he loved them.  
Everything that had felt wrong now felt right, because he was here, he was himself, and he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you love it? I hope so. I want to improve my writing, so please comment and review because it is much appreciated. LoveYouBye~ <3


End file.
